1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radiation detection of live animals, foodstuff, goods for human consumption, containers, and crates for the purpose of segregating them based upon radioactivity present therein.
2. The Prior Art
Contamination by various forms of radiation is known to affect the environment, including the soil, bodies of water, and the atmosphere. Such contamination has various causes, such as natural radiation, nuclear accidents, and nuclear tests. Additionally, radioactive waste materials may leak into the air, the water, and the soil through various pathways.
Such radioactive contamination affects animals which graze upon plants growing in fields, with radioactivity from such plants being taken up by the animals. Such grazing animals can absorb radiation through various additional pathways, such as by the drinking water used, and by fallout of radioactive particles landing directly upon the animals, for example.
It has been determined that such grazing livestock can absorb levels of radiation which would render the meat from the animal unfit to meet governmental regulations for the limits for safe consumption.
Livestock is shipped all over the world, so that animals in an area affected by radiation contamination, may be introduced into various countries or states which are relatively unaffected by such contamination. Accordingly, various governmental entities exist which may test such livestock for radiation contamination.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system for detecting radiation levels in individual animals, and for segregating the animals based upon their radiation content. There is furthermore a need for a system for determining the radiation concentration in livestock, that is, a system which determines the amount of radiation per pound of a given animal, and for segregating same based upon predetermined limits.
Similarly, produce may be radioactively contaminated. Produce is ordinarily shipped throughout the world, and various governmental bodies may exist in various countries and states, to set safety standards for radiation concentration in produce.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for screening produce to determine radiation concentration therein, that is, to determine the radiation concentration of the produce per unit weight, and for segregating the produce based upon the levels of radiation concentration therein.
Additionally, crates of various types are used for shipping articles throughout the world. There is therefore a need for radiation screening of such crates, to sort or segregate such crates based upon the radiation concentration therein.
Furthermore, retail goods for human consumption such as foodstuff including produce, milk, milk products, cereals, flour, meats, and meat products; beverages including juices carbonated drinks, coffee, tea, etc.; and tobacco may be radioactively contaminated. Foodstuff and beverages are ordinarily shipped throughout the world frozen, packaged, canned, dried, or fresh, and tobacco is supplied in various forms raw, processed, snuff, chewing, cigars, cigarettes, etc. and various international bodies and local governmental bodies may exist in various countries and states, to set safety standards for radiation concentration in each type of product for human consumption as it pertains to human intake. However, contamination of such retail goods may escape detection at ports of entry and be sold in the local markets of various countries, and tobacco specially, is frequently contaminated with high levels of radioactive material, naturally occurring in soil such as Polonium-210 and Radium-222 and escapes detection prior to entering the market place.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small scale radiation monitoring system for screening foodstuff, produce, beverages and tobacco by individuals at home, restaurants, or local grocery stores to determine, radiation concentration therein, that is, to determine the radiation concentration of the consumption goods per unit weight, and for visual indication of whether or not the goods meet the requirements for human intake or use based upon levels of radiation concentration therein and based on degree of personal aversion to risk.
The prior art includes measuring devices and systems for determining radioactivity in articles, as well as for systems for sorting articles depending on some predetermined characteristic. Examples of such prior art are discussed hereunder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,615, sorting based on radiation count of a detector is adjusted depending upon the presence of adjacent particles. This reference acknowledges that the radiation count depends upon a variety of unaccounted-for factors including mass of the particles. This reference fails to teach accounting for mass of the particles in computing radiation concentration, nor does this reference teach sorting particles based upon their actual radiation concentration (rather than on the estimated concentration).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,978, a method for sorting radioactive waste is taught. Low revel radioactive waste can be sorted; however, there is no teaching or suggestion of determining actual radiation concentration of individual pieces of waste by weighing thereof, nor does it teach performing a computation of radiation concentration based upon actual weight of individual pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,306, disclosed separation of potatoes from stones by use of a control unit, conveying means, and a radiation detector (which, however, detects radiation from a radiation source 22 which generates X-rays), and deflecting devices. However, no weighing step is taught, nor is a concentration-determining step taught based upon actual weight of individual potatoes or stones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,634 teaches an apparatus for sorting radioactive material and includes a control unit. The control unit has a cut-off grade radiation rate, for determining whether to reject the particle. The particles must, however, be closely sized since there is no teaching of weighing of individual particles and then computing a radiation concentration based upon this weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,193 relates to detecting missing or partially-filled containers in a sealed shipping carton. U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,098 relates to determination of concentration of fats in meat using gamma detectors; however, no means for sorting is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,648 relates to detection of agricultural contraband in baggage, and relates to image-formation techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,142 relates to a particular apparatus for detecting radiation in a container; however, no sorting or weighing means are taught to base segregation of containers based upon their radiation concentration.
None of the prior art references disclose a process which includes the steps of detecting radiation counts from the whole body of a live animal, weighing the animal, determining the radiation concentration of the animal, and then segregating the livestock based upon their radiation concentration; a process which includes the steps of detecting radiation from a container, weighing the container, determining the radiation concentration of the container, and then segregating the containers based upon their radiation concentration; or a process for small scale radiation monitoring of human consumption goods which includes the steps of detecting radiation from grocery bags, weighing the grocery, determining the radiation concentration of foodstuff, beverages or tobacco, and indication of the suitability for human use or intake on a radiation level meter.